


Sunrises

by Sunshines_Fabulous_Legs



Series: Fanfic Friday [31]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Castiel Loves Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester One Shot, Human Castiel (Supernatural), M/M, Memories, Monologue, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Photographs, Sad, Sad Ending, Short, Short One Shot, Sunrises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-28 05:42:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18204296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunshines_Fabulous_Legs/pseuds/Sunshines_Fabulous_Legs
Summary: Castiel gets to see one sunrise Dean had told him was beautiful.





	Sunrises

“You were right Dean,” Cas said, “the sunrise here is beautiful.”  
  
Cas had wanted to see the Grand Canyon ever since he became human. He wanted to see it with human eyes, not the infinite senses that he had as an angel. For something that could only touch one sense, the view of the sunrise was breathtaking.  
  
“Do you remember,” Cas said, “during that hunt in Boston? It was the vampire’s nest, and it took us all night to hunt them all down. I thought that sunrise that barely got through the skyline was one of the best things I had ever seen, because it meant that we survived that hunt together.” Cas nodded slowly, watching as the light bled over the rocks, turning the black stones a dull red.  
  
“You hated it at first when I would get up early to watch the sunrise. Moaning how you needed me back in bed to keep you warm. Complaining that it should be illegal to wake up at that hour.” Cas shook his head and let out a short laugh.  
  
“But soon you starting coming with me to see the sunrise. Needing every possible minute that you could have with me Dean.” His smile died. “We needed that.”  
  
Cas looked at the picture of himself and Dean—it was taken just a few minutes after they finally admitted their feelings for each other.  
  
It was the last thing Cas had that could keep Dean attached to this world.  
  
Cas pulled out a lighter and burned the photo. “I love you Dean.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm guessing you've all heard the announcement by now. I just want to send my love out to every fan of the show everywhere and remind us of what a tremendous journey all of this has been! Love you guys!


End file.
